A Irreversible Death
by jackpearcejones
Summary: *spoilers for ghost trick phantom detective endgame* A killer is on the loose and sissle decides to help in catching them, but in doing so will he loose everything he holds dear?
1. Chapter 1: A Regular Day

A Irreversible Death

Chapter 1: A Regular Day

Sissel was in his basket at detective Jowds apartment. Six months had passed since they returned to the present and, for sissle at least, it had been a calm and relaxing six months with nothing to worry about. Jowd however was under a lot of stress due to a case he was working on for the police. " I wonder what is going on with Jowds case?" " I might be able to help, after all I'm not your everyday kitten". Sissel went and hid his body because he didn't want to deal with his body being buried in the apartments grounds " wonder how Jowd would explain that" sissel thought to himself mentally chuckling " here seems good enough". Having decided to hide his body on top of a bookcase which is surprisingly easy for a cat even more so with the ability to manipulate objects.

" Why does this guy have to be so hard to get?" Jowd sighed. He was co-leading a case with Cabanela on a serial killer that the public had nicknamed "the butcher" due to the fact he butchers the corpses of his victims making then all but unrecognisable. So far he had killed at least six people and it was possible that he had killed many more. " We need to get this guy and fast or who knows what will happen" " I wish I could still talk to you sissel but I would need to die for that. Sissel? Where are you?" Jowd asked, then smiled "You sly cat you." Jowd continued smiling until Alma called him and Kamila to tea. " Jowd, Kamila tea" " Ok mom I'm on my way" Kamila replied. Jowd still smiling about sissel and him most likely deciding to help out made his way to the table and just as he was about to sit down there was a knock at the door, " Huh Alma did you invite anyone over?" "I asked if Lynne wanted to come round for tea with us".

Sissel was mortified by what he had seen in those pictures but unfortunately or fortunately he still hadn't mastered reading but was slowly getting there. Deciding he had seen enough he went back to his body and decided to go to the table. He needed to keep up appearances and eat after all and he had heard Alma say tea was ready. " I still can't get over those pictures" sissel thought to himself " I need to help find out who that guy is but for now I will wait until Jowd takes the folder to the station tomorrow with him possessing the folder of course." He went to his basket and waited for tea to be served and got surprised when lynne came in and greeted everyone " Hi Jowd, Hi Alma, Hi Kamila." "That chicken smells nice" "why thanks lynne I spent all afternoon on it to make it extra tasty." Chicken, why was sissle not surprised but he still happy nonetheless lyyne had come over as it reassured him that she hadn't died yet in this time line. "well looks like everything's going to be alright tonight" sissel thought smiling inwardly.


	2. Chapter 2: stress

*Ok everyone I hope this is how I do author notes. If you are reading this the I hope you enjoy as well that's what reading is about but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the last one. Sorry if its a bit shorter than the last chapter.*

A Irreversible Death

Chapter 2: Stress

While Jowd was sit home eating his tea with family and friends, Cabanela was still at the station stressing over the butcher case. " Why is he so illusive and so random?" "He just takes people who aren't connected in any way whatsoever." he sighed and called " Booooooy's? Is there any coffee left?" upon hearing no reply he remembered that he was the the only one still in the Special Investigation Unit building as Jowd, Rindge, the chief, the two detectives one in a blue suit and the other in green and Memry, the newest member of the SIU had left to go home. " Well guess its just me then". Cabanela got up in his usual flamboyant way and walked, in his usual flamboyant way, to pour himself some coffee. " Ah coffee, nothing like it baby!", going back to his desk now with a drink he mentally himself again for the pictures and case files of the butchers victims. Opening the file of the first victim Olivia Riley aged 25, found in a alley behind her home. Cabanela read over the file which described the horrific crime. Unsettled he opened the other files each one getting even more disturbing. " This guy needs to be caught and fast, who knows what he is going to do next?". The butcher was the most brutal and refined killer that the SIU had ever had to deal with.

Alex Pitcher was walking home to his wife as he had just finished a long shift at work. He adored his wife and was hoping to raise a family someday, and to make this dream come true he made sure that he took the long shifts at his workplace which was a small but well known pharmacy and he was the one in charge of stocking receiving and managing the drugs. " Glad that over, wonder what Emily is cooking for tea?" he asked himself. A hand suddenly grabbed him from behind and a cold voice said " come with me to the slaughter house". Panicking he tried to get away and scream for help bet before he had a chance a cloth covered in what smelt like chloroform was put over his mouth and nose and he passed out. "huh what the hell? Where am I?" Alex looked around and he was in what looked like the attic of a house that had been long since abandoned. "uh my head hurts and... am I bound to a chair?" "Ok this is weird" it was just then he noticed a blood covered knife on a table also covered in blood across from him " oh god I need t get out. Ok Alex just keep calm and focus" he said to him self but just then the voice he had heard on the street called out and said " the shops ran out of meat my friend looks like they need a new shipment care to oblige" and it started laughing a insane laugh. " stay calm Alex stay calm you can do this you need to do this for Emily". He struggled and the ropes came loose "yes I'm no longer bound now step two" he started to get up to leave but was picked up from behind and slammed onto he table "SHIT" " now now we can't speak like that now can we" the person who had abducted him said " FUCK YOU" Alex yelled back and slashed at the figure with the knife that was on the table but the figure grabed his arm with ease and said " thank you for giving me my equipment how nice of you" as he said this Alex was restrained on the table and in a last ditch effort he tried to break free to no avail "it will all be over soon" the figure said and stabbed the knife into Alex's chest as he screamed and lost consciousness.

*As with the last chapter this was spur of the moment but hey so was the idea for this fanfic so yeah. This is my first fanfic so any criticism is welcome so tell me what you think could be improved and what was good about it. Please review and have a good day (unlike Alex).*


	3. Chapter 3: Dogs and Cars

*sorry this took forever to come out and I have no excuse for the delay but here it is so enjoy also 4 minutes before death will be in italics *

A Irreversible Death

Chapter 3: Dogs and Cars

It was the next day and Sissel was about to posses Jowds files so that he could go with him to the station without Jowd getting in trouble. "shame I have to get to the station this way but ever since they put in that no pets allowed rule this will have to do" but before he could he heard a commotion outside. " huh? What's all that about?". Deciding to head outside to see what had happened he was greeted by a crying Kamila and a dead Missile. " MISSILE MISSILE" Kamila wept " well this was unexpected but at least I can do some thing about it". Entering the ghost world he possessed missiles corpse and was transported into the world of the dead. " SISSEL" Missile barked " how are you?" "well compared to you I'm fine. Bit early in the morning for dying don't you think?"

"Guess you could say that but you're here now so you can save me right? RIGHT?" " Yes missile no need to bark that loudly but back to the point. Lets bring you back ok". Sissel felt time go back and he watched missiles last four minutes of life. _" Alright _ _Missile time for your early morning walk" Kamila said "BARK BARK" replied Missile "ok now be a good boy and let me put on your leash". _

_After attaching missiles leash Kamila took missile outside and said goodbye to Alma and Jowd. "now missile be careful of cars" " BARK BARK". All of a sudden a car came speeding down the street and Missile who was on the road waiting for Kamila got ran over and missile died and the car raced off. "So that's how I died? If you ask me that person was very rude leaving without saying a thing." "That's true but now lets stop you from getting run over shall we" Replaying Missiles death again he possessed Missiles leash and waited until the car came "I can't mess up the timing on this" possessing the car's engine when it was in reach he caused a part of it to come off and it must have been important as the car stopped "There now you won't die but word of the wise don't wait in the middle of the road for Kamila ok Missile" "sure thing Sissel and now we can talk to each other. THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME" "no problem but now lets head back to the _

_present" _

When Sissel returned to the present he was happy to see that Missile was being taken for his walk by Kamila " Ok now to possess Jowds files and head to the station after hiding my body of course".

With his body hidden he possessed Jowds files just as Jowd left for work " That was close nearly didn't make it" " Bye Alma see you after work" "See you then honey love you" "Love you too".

After leaving the apartment Jowd said " I know your in there Sissel and don't worry I'll let you help" " How did he know I was in here?" Sissel asked himself " guess it comes from being a great detective" Upon arriving at the SIU branch of the station Jowd was immediately greeted by Cabanela " Jowd! How's it going baaaby?" he asked in his usual flamboyant and carefree tone

"fine just fine but what about you?" Jowd replied " Me? I'm doing fine my good friend but the same

can't be said for the poor fellow the boys in blue found" Cabanela said without his usual ton as now it was sad and heavy with worry. "why who did they find?" " A poor fellow by the name of Alex Pitcher"

*There we go. I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly liked writing it. I still think I haven't Cabanela right. But still I hope you enjoy. For the meeting with missile and sissel reversing his fate I listened to the ghost trick sound track so I was more in the mood for those segments so tell me if you think it worked. Have a good day and a good read chapter 4 is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lead

*So sorry for the long delay again. I hope you are enjoying the story and now just to be sure DISCLAMER: I do not own ghost trick or any of it characters. They belong to Capcom and Shu Takumi. Disclaimer over and finally onwards with the story. Side note: in scenes where sissel thinks to himself during the middle of a discussion between two others that cannot here him his thoughts are in bold.*

A Irreversible Death

Chapter 4: A Lead

Jowd having carried his files with Sissel possessing them into the SIU branch of the police department was worried at the news of a new body. "Another one? Where did they find him?" "A attic in a abandoned building on Millington street" "How long ago did he die?" "By the looks of the body I would say he died around 1 this morning". "**Wait if he died today then. I can save him and get a lead on the case Jowd is working on?**" " Today huh? Well isn't that lucky" Jowd said realising what sissel had. "Can I see the body?" " Of course my friend but are you ready?" "of course" "ok then. Booooys tell the doc that Jowd here wants to see the booody".

As Jowd headed down to the morgue sissel thought to himself " If I can save him then not only will I know who this butcher is but then this Alex fellow can tell the police who the butcher is" "Ok Jowd my friend here we are. Ah the sterile smell of a morgue. Nothing like it baby" " I wonder about that man" Sissel thought "ok sissel brace yourself this isn't going to be pretty" "Ok Cabanela lets look at a body shall we" "Of course my good friend but it isn't going to be preeetty I warn you" "What is in our line of work?" "True veeery true". Sissel thought he would be prepared for what he was gong to see in front of him but what he saw was ten times worse than the one in the pictures "bloomin hell this is worse than the others Cabanela" " I know Jowd and that's bad very bad" Cabanela's tone was now deadly serious and was lined with determination he had only seen Cabanela show once before on a night that no longer existed " Jowd we have to catch this guy soon very soon, before any more die" "Well time to do my thing" Sissel thought as he entered the ghost world "what the! What the hell is that!?" sissel thought shacked as for some reason a small piece, barley as large as a wisp, of a certain radiation was coming from this Alex persons body. " what could this mean? He doesn't appear to have ghost tricks so there must not be enough temsik radiation to give him powers. I'll have to remember that about temsik".

_The world changed as he possessed Alex's body and was greeted by a familiar blue flame_ "_Hello? Are you awake?" after a minute of silence the blue flame responded "Who are you? What is this place?" "Oh boy I forgot about that" Sissel explained to Alex about how the newly dead lose there memories and how some gain special powers. "So I'm dead and on top of that I'm the mangled piece of flesh that can be seen on that slab?" "unfortunately yes but that is why I'm here. I can rewind time and avert fate." "Really? If so what are you waiting for let's go back" "Ok but promise me after I bring you back I want you to go to the police and ask to speck to a detective Jowd" _

"_Ok sure"_

*****There you go. Chapter 4 is finally done for your enjoyment. I still think I haven't gotten Cabanela right but oh well. Please tell me what you think of the story so far or in other words please R&R. Have a good day*


End file.
